Hidden Collection
by Queen-of-the-Saps
Summary: What do Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg do all day when they are not fighting crime, and why do they keep it a secret?


Disclaimer: Titans me no ownee! Neither does "I'm Just a Girl" by No Doubt

Summary: What do Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg do all day when they are not fighting crime, and why do they keep it a secret?

"Hidden Collection"

Vroom! VROOOOOM! "And the T-Car races the R-Cycle!" It was shortly after dawn, when there was little light to be found around the lonely Titans Tower. The sky was beginning to turn the bloody orange an artist strives to maintain, but they made no notice to the beauty, their mind was on something more important to them. Cyborg had the T-Car lined up at the starting line ready to go on the self-made race course of many bumpy hills, jumps, and obstacles. He was thrilled, he knew he could win this one with ease.

"You think you actually have a _chance_, Metal Man?" Robin heard the 'I-am-sooo-gonna-whip-your-butt' tint in Cyborg's voice and begged to differ. He knew with his ability and suave moves, he could beat anyone, anywhere. Even on this radical course.

"Heck, yeah! My Baby can do _anything_!" Cyborg bragged, but not too loudly. He didn't want to wake up the girls at such an early time, right?

"And that includes losing." Robin retorted with a smug look upon his face.

"What about the BB-Moped?" For only a moment, Cyborg and Robin turned away from their race, staring at Beast Boy with a blank look on their face.

"My Baby has super-cyber jet-packed booster rockets that will blow you away, you better count on it!" They immediately turned and were engrossed in their argument, as if Beast Boy had never existed.

"Yeah, well, my bike has five grappling hooks and a T-17 Firebird Phoenix engine, glow-in-the-dark Batman stickers, four cup-holders—"

"You need four cup-holders, _why_?" Beast Boy stuck his nose in the argument, trying to find something to do. This was _his _idea, after all. So, why was he being left out? _It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair._ He kept telling himself in his mind.

"Shut up, Beast Boy! We're in the middle of a showdown!" _It is NOT fair. It is NOT fair._

"Well, uhhh, my Baby has seven super die-hard alpha-omega computers, . . . complete with Satellite Radio, fifty CD-changer, refrigerator/freezing units, a soda machine—"

"So what?" Robin interjected.

"—sixty inch TV screen, a bookshelf for Raven's library, a mustard dispenser for Starfire, a Gamestation to keep BB away from my wheels—"

"Hey! I'm right _here_!" Beast Boy was really getting annoyed by the older boys' actions. They were acting like they were toddlers. . . except with a much more elaborate vocabulary.

"—complete with popcorn bags _and _microwave." Cyborg was gasping for breath when he was done boasting about the features of his "Baby".

It was a few moments before Robin spoke up, waiting for Cyborg to catch his breath. "Soooo? My bike has a passenger seat. . . big enough so I can pick up not one— but _two _babes!" Robin narrowed his eyes at his opponent, waiting for another comment from Cyborg and thinking up another for himself.

"Well, the BB-Moped—"

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Robin and Cyborg loomed over and berated Beast Boy, maybe a bit too loudly. "Eep!" Was all the green one could manage to voice out of the many things going through his head.

Scene Change

It was peaceful. The sun had just come up, illuminating the tower through the ridiculously huge windows that the tower consisted of. Her book was reaching its climactic scenes and she sipped her soothing herbal tea while not taking her eyes off the printed pages so dear to her.

It was so silent, just as she enjoyed it. There came no "boo-ya's" from an overly excited Cyborg, no constant discussions about how tofu is good for you from Beast Boy, no blaring music coming from the exercise room put on by Robin, no Terra flirting with Beast Boy, and thank Azar, no Tamaranean verses or explosions in attempt of making puddings from Starfire.

"Friend Raven?" She spoke too soon.

"Uh. . . Friend Raven?"

"Frien—!"

"I heard you the first time." Raven managed to say in a calm and dignified manner.

"Oh." Starfire stood there as a moment passed between them. "Have you seen the boys?" She asked eagerly. Definitely, more than a little too much eagerly. And as much as Raven wanted to find out what she had in store for those poor boys, she decided she didn't care.

"No."

"Have you seen Friend Robin?"

"No."

"Friend Beast Boy?"

"No."

"Friend Cyborg?"

"No."

"Friend Terra?"

"No."

"Uhhh. . . Friend Robin?"

"No."

"Are you certain?"

All Starfire received was silence from Raven.

"Positive?

Again, the quiet.

"For certain?"

Nothing.

"Friend Raven, are you well? It seems you have the twitching of the eye."

Back to the Boys

"Raaaaaaaven. . . there is something I have been meaning to tell you." Robin took hold of Raven and brought her closer.

"Just shut up and kiss me, you stud!" Raven's voice was unusually high-pitched and out of character. But Robin didn't care if it all was wrong.

"Oh, if you insist." Robin said in a sexily charming voice. The other two boys then heard a smooching sound and looked over to Robin and then at Raven.

"Ro-bin! Quit hogging Raven. You need to share. . . so start passing!" Beast Boy was still feeling like they were excluding him, even though it had been a while since their race had ended.

"No! I took her out of the package, first!" Robin held Raven close to him and turned around so she would be out of Beast Boy's reach. "She loves me, not you!"

"I just looove the way Bumble Bee calls me "Sparky", but Jinx? She's sooo. . . _exotic_." The two halted their argument over Raven to look at Cyborg. He looked spaced out, thinking of the two loves in his life.

"C'mon Rob. Let me have Raven at least once." Beast Boy pleaded with him, but Robin only held her tighter. "No way. She's all _mine_." Beast Boy backed off when he saw the devilish grin Robin had on his face.

"Well, if you are not going to let me have her, then you leave me no choice." Beast Boy stood up before the other two love-sick boys and walked over to the bureau and pushed the 'play' button. "AHEM!

"_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed, and it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know exactly where I stand?  
This world is forcing me to hold your hand!_

" '_Cause I'm just a girl  
Oh, little ol' me  
Well, don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights!_  
"_Oh! I've had it up to here!—"_

"So have I." The stop button was pushed and Beast Boy was about to protest, until he saw who the voice belonged to.

Meanwhile

Raven gritted her teeth. "For the last and final time, I have not seen the boys or Terra!" Starfire squirmed as four red eyes glared back at hers.

It took a few moments before Raven calmed down enough to regain control of most of her emotions.

Starfire put a finger to her lips. "I wonder where Friend Robin could be? Perhaps he is in the exercise room doing the working out."

"No, otherwise we would hear Robin's blaring music." Raven mumbled in a monotonous tone as she returned to her book.

"Perhaps then he is in the evidence room?" Starfire thought out loud.

"I thought we were looking for _all _the boys and Terra." Raven exclaimed, exasperated.

Starfire grinned sheepishly. "Oh, yes! I meant everyone."

Raven looked up from her book and at Starfire. "Righhhhht. If you are so intent on finding them, _why don't you just check Robin's surveillance cameras_!" Raven hissed the last part in frustration.

"Oh! I did not consider this. Off to the room of evidence! Raven, you must accompany me!" The eager alien grabbed Raven with a deathlike grip and led her out of the living area into the maze of hallways.

Reaching the evidence room, Starfire looked from each one to another while Raven just read her book next to her. It took Starfire a while to look through all of the cameras because each room in the tower had at least one. And the tower had a _lot _of rooms. "They are in friend Beast Boy's room! But...what are they doing?" Starfire irritatingly nudged Raven in the arm to grab her friend's attention away from her book.

"Whaaaaat?" Raven was this close to sending her friend to another dimension so she could finish her book in peace!

"Look at them! They are all huddled in a strange manner on the floor. Perhaps this is an earth ritual I am not familiar with?" Starfire looked to her friend for an answer.

Raven glanced up from her book at the screen. "Whatever they are doing, it looks like they are doing it in a secretive manner."

Starfire cocked her head to the side in thought. " Shall we invest in a gate?"

"You mean investigate?" Raven sighed. Starfire still needed many more English lessons. And she was probably the one who was going to have to teach them.

"Oh, um...yes!" Starfire laughed, embarrassed. "Let us please do that, friend! Shall we do the 'sneak up'?"

"I don't sneak. I creep." Raven told her flatly.

Starfire sweat dropped. "Let us creep upon the boys then!"

The two girls - one excitedly, the other grudgingly - walked down another set of halls to the living quarters.

"What could they be doing? Are they having fun? Is it a secret? No, couldn't be a secret, they wouldn't keep a secret from _me!_" Starfire contemplated over the various situations.

"Sure, Starfire. Whatever you say." Raven replied with a sarcastic remark and a roll of her eyes.

"Here we are!" They had reached the door to Beast Boy's room. "It is time to see what they have up their shirt!"

Raven couldn't help but stop dead in her tracks to keep her emotions in check. "You mean, 'up their sleeve'." Raven told her companion in a hushed matter.

"Oooooh, that would explain a few things." Raven dared not risk prying any farther as she heard a lightbulb shatter down the hall a bit.

"What do we do? Do we knock on the door and wait for an answer? Do we do the 'creeping up'?" She looked at Raven who closed her book and sat it on the floor. "I am at a loss for a plan of action."

Raven put a finger to Starfire's lips to silence her. "Watch me" she mouthed before levitating to the door and cupping her ear to it.

In Beast Boy's Room

"Oh, Raaaaven. I am so glad we can finally have this time, _alone_." Robin brought Raven closer to him and put both hands on her shoulders. "I just love you in your white uniform. It brings out the color of your eyes."

"Ro-_bin_!" Beast Boy was getting ultra-frustrated. No one was listening to him, and that was building up and up and he did not know how much longer he could restrain it. "I told you to stop messing around with Raven! She isn't yours, you know. She's all of ours. We all got her _together_."

"Yeah, man! The grass stain's right for once. Since we all own her, we'll all play with her, _together_." Cyborg literally dropped Jinx onto the floor and backed up his buddy. It was true that Robin had been hogging Raven the whole time. And he wasn't about to let that one go.

"Oh, hush! Go screw around with Star. I like white Raven, and I'm keeping her, isn't that right, Gorgeous?"

"Of course, my dear. Now kiss me, again or I'll maim you!" Raven said in that off-pitch voice of hers.

With the Eavesdroppers

"_Go screw around with Star. I like white Raven, and I'm keeping her, isn't that right, Gorgeous_?" The words kept repeating in the two girls' heads. WHAT THE HECK WERE THEY DOING!

"Please, friend, I do not understand. How is it that I am in Friend Beast Boy's room when I am out here?" Starfire was very confused at the dialogue they had just overheard. She was also very concerned as to what they should do - and what Raven might do.

"Did Cyborg make clones of us? And now they are _using _us as nothing more than. . . than, ugh!" Again, four red eyes flashed as she hissed "_I am going to kill them_!".

"Friend Cyborg made the clones of our bodies? And without the asking of permission!" Green starbolts appeared on Starfire's hands and her eyes glowed in her righteous anger.

"Star. Break down the door!" Raven commanded, and Starfire happily agreed.

On the Other Side of the Door

"Raven is mine!" Robin claimed her while holding her to his highly toned chest.

"No. She. Is. Not!" The other two boys exclaimed at him while the other person just shrugged at their behavior. This wasn't as fun as it should have been. Never trust those three boys! Consider the lesson learned.

BOOM! All of the inhabitants of the room turned to look at the door to Beast Boy's room. It had been knocked - or blasted - down onto the floor, and, in the doorway, there hovered two _very _unhappy alien girls. The boys and Terra paled at the anger coursing through the girls' eyes. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"What do you think you are doing!" Raven levitated over to Robin. "How could you _claim _my. . . my clone?" Raven looked around the room. There stood no life-size clones, no soulless dolls. She looked into the hands of Robin, their fearless leader, and laughed. The other five Titans flinched. Raven _did not_ laugh. It was a universal law. But she was. "You—" Laugh. "you. . . haha." Chuckle. "You, _the_ Boy Wonder, play with _action figures_? Of _us_, nonetheless!" Raven was now laughing so hard she thought her sides would burst. "Teen Titans action figures. . . oh, that's great."

Robin blushed madly and threw his white Raven next to his R-Cycle. He had never been so humiliated. And Raven kept on laughing.

Fin

A/N: I had the idea a while back, but could never get it into words. Took me a while and is still not my best work. Maybe one day I'll redo it. I bet a lot of you figured it out a while into it. I tried to prolong the surprise as long as I could. I hope I did a satisfactory job. Oh, and the person who turned off "I'm Just a Girl" was Terra when she walked in to find the boys playing with their action figures.

Until next time,  
Her Sappiness


End file.
